BBT
by bigXxdreamer
Summary: I stumbled forward and ran into some one hard the impact knocked the breath out of me... Bella is broken. Can someone put her back together. AU characters all human.
1. excuses

_I own no characters in twilight… Every one is human…._

I fell to the ground of the kitchen from the impact of his fist.

"Why the hell do I have you as my daughter! I couldn't have a perfect, beautiful, smart daughter. NO I got _you. _The stupidest, ugliest, most imperfect daughter in the world! You are a disgrace to me! No wonder why Renee sent you to me. She couldn't bear to be around you." Charlie screamed as he pulled me back up by my hair. I didn't scream or cry. I just let him do what he did to me every day without expression. I was used to the beatings from Charlie. I got them almost all the time. Of course, I told nobody about him beating me. No body would believe me, even if I tried. I could only imagine what they would say, 'Bella Swan! You don't dare lie about chief Swan, your own father, and expect us to believe you!' All of the sudden, he threw me up against something and all went into blissful darkness.

I woke up the next morning in a puddle of blood. I groaned and got up, which really hurt. I could feel that I had a few bruised ribs and gasped as a pain shot through them. _ Stay strong Bells, you can do it._ I thought to myself as I grabbed a mop and cleaned up the mess, cringing when I moved. When I was done with that, I walked up the stairs to my room slowly. I walked I and grabbed a white tee shirt, black hoodie, and black sweat pants, which I bought all myself thanks to my job, and headed to the bathroom that I shared with Charlie. I stripped my blood stained clothes off and stepped into the steaming shower. The hot water felt good against my bruised and broken body. After about twenty minutes, I got out and wrapped my towel around me. I took a look in the bathroom mirror to see what the damaged was. I gasped when I saw what was there. I had a black eye and a bruised cheek. Charlie was usually very careful not to bruise my face but last night he didn't care I guessed. I got dressed and put some concealer on my face, Trying to hide the bruises, which didn't exactly work to well. You could still see the bruises a little. I threw my brown hair up into a ponytail.I ran in my room and looked at the clock. I had five minutes until I had to leave for school. I put on a pair of black Reeboks and grabbed my bag. Just as I got down the stairs, I heard a beep. I ran outside to see a yellow Porsche sitting in my driveway. I opened the door to find my best friend Alice sitting in the front seat.

"Hey Al! What's up?" I asked sliding into the seat very slowly. She looked at me, her violet eyes examining my face.

"Bella?" she asked as she started driving to our little school.

"Yes?"

"Did you _fall down the stairs_ or _run into a door_ this time?" she asked, her eyes still concentrated on the road. I stopped breathing for a minute. I suspected that she knew something was up because my excuses were becoming old.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She made a face. "Oh this! I-I just fell. No biggie" I finished, trying to sound nonchalant. I could tell by the expression on her face that she didn't believe a word I said. We finally got to school and I went to get out of her car when she grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, what's going on? I mean you come to school with bruises all the time and you try to play it off all like it's just because of your clumsiness. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied, my voice shaking a little bit. Shock crossed her features.

"Oh my gosh Bella. You father doesn't do this to you does he?" she whispered, true concern etched on her face.

"Of course not!" I tried to sound appalled, but my attempt failed. I knew better than to lie to Alice. She wasn't stupid and I was sure she already knew what was happening.

"You know that if you ever want to talk, I'm here right?" she squeezed my wrist gently. I could see the sympathy in her eyes.

"Yea Alice, I know." I smiled at her gently. She let go of my wrist and I got out of the car. Not thinking, I slung my back pack to fast and it hit me on my side. I gasped as the pain traveled up to my ribs and I stumbled forward, running into someone hard.


	2. dark

The impact knocked me to the ground, causing me to wince in pain. A huge hand shot down towards me. I grabbed it and was pulled up face to face with a guy that looked like a body builder. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was extremely tall, 6"3 or so, had huge muscled arms and a warm smile. And good god he was gorgeous. Like model gorgeous. I felt like I could stare at him for hours.

"I am so sorry for running into you like that!" I apologized, breathing a bit harder because of the pain in my ribs. I didn't think I could handle much more abuse to my body today.

"Its okay. I'm Emmett Cullen." He chuckled and stuck out his hand. I took it and electricity ran through my body. It kinda freaked me out so I pulled my hand back.

"Oh! Alice's brother! I'm Isabella Swan but, please call me Bella." I smiled. Recognition dawned on Emmett's face and he smiled.

"Bella! My sister talks about you all the time!" he exclaimed.

"She talks about you too, but when-" I was cut of short by a high pitched squeal behind me. I looked behind me and there Alice was, running towards Emmett and I at full force. I quickly moved out of the way to watch her slam into Emmett full force, knocking him back a few steps. He picked her tiny form up at least a foot off the ground.

"Em! I thought you weren't coming to school till tomorrow! " she exclaimed as he put her down.

"I wasn't, but then I decided that I wanted to meet the infamous Bella as soon as possible. And plus I was stuck in that house too long. It gets way to boring without anyone to annoy" he replied teasingly, nudging Alice gently. She laughed and nudged him back. Alice turned to me, an extravagant smile radiated on her face.

"Bella, This is Emmett Cullen, the wonderful big brother I have been telling you all about."

"Um Alice, we already met." But of course, Alice being Alice, she completely ignored me and went on with her introduction.

"Emmett, this is my bestest friend in the whole world, Bella." she put her hand on my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek.

"Alice, I guess I'm gonna have to tell you this again before you go all spaztastic on us. I just introduced myself to her when she fell into me like five minutes ago. I'm sorry to crush your dreams." Emmett spoke slowly, like he was like he was addressing a child. I don't think she liked that because she punched him in the ribs. He laughed as the breath was knocked out of him.

"God! Your still like a little UFC fighter aren't ya sis?" Emmett chuckled deeply.

"Well you know me. Always on the alert. I'm like a ninja!" Alice swung her hand back and, not noticing that I was there, accidentally elbowed me in the ribs. I gasped as the pain shot through my already sore body, causing me to drop to my knees. I heard her gasp.

"Oh my god Bella! Are you ok?I am so sorry! So so sorry." she apologized as I struggled to catch my breath.

"I-It's oka-ughh!" i gasped as another pain shot through my body and I collapsed on the ground. Oh my god this hurt so bad. I heard Alice calling my name somewhere in the back of my mind. The pain increased rapidly until I finally passed out, slipping into the blissful dark of unconsciousness.

**Emmett Pov**

As I saw Bella collapse, I knew something more than Alice accidentally elbowing her was wrong.

"Hey! don't just stand there! Someone get help!" Alice screamed frantically with tears screaming down her face. A few people started panicking and some started crying, but noone was helping the situation. Were these people deaf, or just stupid? So instead of letting Bella lie there without any help, I pulled out my cell phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" an operator asked.

"Umm yea my sisters friend collapsed and passed out just now and shes barely breathing!" I replied frantically.

"Okay sweetie calm down. Where are you at?" she asked calmly.

"I'm at Forks high school." I replied still panicked.

"Which high school?" she asked.

"The only damn high school in forks!" I felt my face grow hot with anger.

"Now sir, no need to get angry. I'll get some one down there as soon as possible."

"How soon is that? She might be dead by the time y'all get here!"

"An ambulance will be there within 10 minutes. Now just calm down okay."

"Fine. I have to go just hurry for gods sake." I hung up without listening to her response.

"Bella! Honey wake up! " I heard Alice cry as I walked over to her. People were every where and the principal was now running towards her.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked.

"About ten minutes. I think she passed out from the pain." Alice spoke, trying to calm herself. We all stood there trying to wake Bella up for a few minutes. Finally, the ambulance showed up. They took Bella and put her on the stretcher. Even in her unconscious state she groaned in pain. The EMT's put her in the ambulance and sped off. Alice wanted to leave to go to the hospital with her but the principal told her just to let Bella rest. She obliged and we all went to our classes.

**Alice Pov**

I was unfocused all day and got absolutely nothing done. All I could think about was Bella, collapsing on the ground and passing out. I knew that she was hurt and that she was lying about how she had got hurt, but why. Why would she do something like that to me. I had a feeling that I knew who did it. Actually I positively _knew _who did it. That stupid, no good, unfit, alcoholic of a father did it. He played big bad Chief Swan when he was around everyone else. All _protecting people from crime_. Grr he was such a hypocrite. I could bet all the money in the world and all the clothes in my closet that it was him who did this to her.

"Alice... Alice? MRS. Cullen!" Mr. Knowels, my trig teacher, nearly screamed.

"What!" I was so close to losing my temper.

"What is the answer?"

" 4x times 3 to the foruth power squared. Is that all?" I was now aggravated.

"Yes thank you." then the bell rang to signal the end of the day. I grabbed my stuff and flew to my car, where I almost ran into Emmett. He was getting into his huge jeep.

"Emmett! Do you wanna come to the hospital to see Bella with me?" I asked.

"Uhhh sure Al, why not?" he spoke like it was a question.

"Then let's go!" I said. Then we got in our vehicles made our way to the hospital. Emmett had to follow me in his jeep because he didn't know this place all that well. Before we got to the hospital, I stopped and bought Bella a dozen white roses, some chocolate, and a giant teddy bear. After that was done we headed to the hospital. When we got there, I handed Emmett all the stuff that I bought Bella and ran up to the reception desk.

"Isabella Swan." I said. The receptionist looked up at me and smacked her gum noisily and typed a little on her computer.

"Room 312 hons." she replied. I ran to room 312 with Emmett right on my tail. I walked in and saw Bella lying on the bed,an IV in her hand, apparently sleeping. Emmett and I sat down in the chairs to await her wakening. I couldn't believe how fragile she looked, covered in bruises. The sight made me want to cry. This was my best friend and even though I knew she was clumsy, I knew for a fact that she wasn't this clumsy. I had to get the truth out of her because I just couldn't see her hurt like this anymore.


	3. white liar

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the sound of some annoying beeping. I went to move my hand to cover my ears, but was stopped by some one. I opened my eyes to see Alice and Emmett standing by my bed, with very concerned looks on their faces. I smiled weakly at them.

"Hey guys. Do you have any idea where I am?" I asked in a raspy voice, even though I was pretty sure I knew where I was.

"Bella, you are in a hospital. You passed out at school." Alice replied.

"Oh! I have no idea why I would possibly-,"

"The doctors say you have 3 cracked ribs. And where did those bruises on your face come from." Alice interrupted me, putting her hands on her hips. I could tell that she wasn't going to handle my lies today, but I had to try.

"Alice I told you alr-,"

"Quit lying Isabella! You tell me the truth right now or, I don't know what but I'll do something!" her voice held venom in it that made me wince, but there was also an unbearable amount of pain that made me want to tell her everything. But I couldn't, I just couldn't do it.

"I-I- I... Oh god Alice! I can't tell you okay? Can't you just get that! I-I" then I started nurse came rushing in with a needle.

"Oh! Honey you need more rest. Let me just get this and I'll try Cheif Swan's cell again." she said tapping the needle with her finger.

"NO! Don't call my dad! I'm fi-fine. Just don't call him!" I replied trying not to sound panicked. I guess that didn't work because every one in the room looked at me.

"And why not?" the nurse questioned.

"No reason. It's just that he's at work and I'm fine ." I replied.

"Well either way, I still have to call him." she replied pushing the needle into the IV. I felt fatigue wash over me almost immediately as the nurse walked out of the room.

"Al, don let her call Charlie. I pwomise ill tell you when I wake up." my voice was slurred and my eyes drooped shut.

"Ill try Bells." I heard her reply somewhere in the distance.

"And tell Emmett that he's really sweet and..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was drifting into the wonderful oblivion of sleep

**Emmett POV**  
As I looked down on her frail, bruised, broken, beautiful sleeping form, I frowned. Who could possibly do anything like this to anyone. I mean I didn't know Bella that well, but Alice talked about her 24-7, like she was the best friend in the universe. She always talked about how lucky she was to have Bella and that they hardly spent a few hours away from each other. She talked about Bella's favorite color and her favorite music and what she wanted to be when she grew up and ,strangely, how perfect of a couple we would make together. I smiled at that thought. Maybe if I got to know her better and she got to know me and like me, then we could maybe... Wait! What am I saying? I barely know this girl. but yet, I fell like I've known her my entire life. That connection I felt when we shook hands was incredible. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Alice sigh.

"What's wrong sis? I mean other than the obvious situation here?" I asked concern dripping off of my voice. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"It's just, I'm scared for her ya' know. Like she comes to school with bruises on her all the time and she tries to be all big and strong. I'm not completely sure who did it, but I have a pretty good idea. And if it is who I think it is , then I'll kill him with my bare hands. Em she just suffers so much and she still tries to act happy. It's just-just-ju," and then she started crying.

"Alice! Hey it's okay. Who do you think hurt her?" I asked very calmly, hugging her to me. We heard footsteps outside of her door and a man in a police suit stepped in.

"Him." she whispered and I felt anger flood through me.

"OH Bella! My poor little baby girl!" he ran up to her bed and touched her forehead with his hands. Her eyes shot open.

"I'm sorry Charlie! Please don't hurt me! I didn't ask to be sent to the hospital, they called the ambulance and - and" she started sobbing. Charlie, I assumed that was his name, stiffened a bit.

"Honey, I don't know what you are talking about." he said with mock surprise. Alice shot up like a rocket, her face contorted in anger and her fists clenched.

"Oh whatever Charlie! Don't you dare pretend that you haven't been beating the hell out of Bella because you're a stupid abusive drunk prick of a father!" she all but screamed, her face turning a shade of red that I would haven't ever expected from her. He turned around, his face getting red.

"Alice! How the hell dare you even assume that I would hurt my little girl!" he turned to Bella "You are never to talk to her or this big burly man here, ever again! Is that understood!" he boomed. She cringed back.

"Dad! No please don't do that! please !" she begged . The heart monitor was going wild as her heart sped up.

"No! I forbid you to ever see these people again! And I thought Dr. Cullen was a good father! Looks like I'm going to have to look a little closer on you all's family." he scoffed and that brought me over the edge. Just as I was about to say something, Bella's breath was shortening. It got worse and worse until finally she was grabbing at her chest.

"I- ca-n't - br-eath-e!" she gasped.

"Damn it! she's having a panic attack!" Alice screamed as she ran out of the door, screaming for our father.

"Move!" I demanded at Charlie. When he wouldn't move, I pushed him out of the way. I put my hands on either side of Bella's face and made her look me directly in the eyes.

"Okay Bella, breathe. In, out, in, out." I instructed. She did as she was told and, her breathing calmed right as Carlisle, Alices and mines father, walked in, looking quite angry. I went to move my hands from her face but she grabbed them for dear life and held them there.

"Please! Please don't leave me here. I'm so scared" her voice wore down to a whisper.

"It'll be okay Bella, noone can hurt you here. I won't let them and neither will Alice or dad I promise." I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, hoping that somehow that would take all the fear and sadness out of them.

"Charlie you need to leave right now!" Our dad demanded.

"And if I don't?" he asked smugly, not moving.

"SECURITY!" Carlisle called and two security guards came running in.

"Take Mr. Swan here outside and make sure he doesn't come back in until further notice. I do not want him around Miss Swan in her unstable state." he instructed the two and they grabbed Charlie by the arms and pulled. He went willingly mumbling something about ' stupid little bitch' and 'she'll regret this'. I decided I was going to tell Alice about that when things calmed down if I didn't decide to run out the hospital doors and beat the hell out of him.

"Umm son? You probably will have to move so I can see her." he smiled and I made to move.

"NO!" Bella half screamed, half mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Bella, I have to move my hand so Carlisle can check you out." I said gently.

"Carlisle?" she mumbled.

"Yes Bella, honey. He has to move okay?" Carlisle spoke softly.

"Ok, I love Carlisle..." she drifted. I gently took my hands off of her face.

"I love you too Bella sweetheart." He smiled and began examining her. After checking her out, Carlisle called for a nurse and she gave Bella some more medicine. Alice and I stayed in there for the remainder of the day, just watching her sleep.

_This girl needs to be saved, and I think I want to be the one to do it._ I thought to myself as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

(A/N)Do yall want me to continue with this story? Then I need ten more review by tomorrow and I'll post another chapter... Thanks soo much to yall who review and add me as faves and stuff like that...


	4. please don't tell

**Thanks so much for all the reviews...I am way open to suggestions to help my story along...Obviously y'all wanted a new chapter real quick so... here it is.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Pov**

As I slept I had a dream.

_ Charlie hit me over and over again._

_"You're stupid, worthless, you deserve to die!" he screamed over and over again. Just as he was about to give the final blow, a huge hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed Charlies, crushing it in it's massive grip. Charlie screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor, clutching his hand. As I opened my eyes, I saw Emmett. He bent down and picked me up, smiling warmly._

_"Emmett" I breathed as he leaned his head down and I smiled as his lips touched mine._

**Alice Pov**

Did she just say Emmetts name? Jesus she falls fast but YAY! I really hope he does the same for her. She really needs someone to keep her safe and protected and I think my big brother is the perfect person for that. That's the reason why I was going to try and get them together before this whole incident happened. But I don't think I'll be needing to help that along. Yay!

**Emmett Pov**

Did she just say my name? Yep she did, I know she did. I am sitting right here and I heard it! Does that mean that she's dreaming about me? Yea it does! I turned to Alice to see if I wasn't hallucinating or hearing things. The look on her face told me that I wasn't. Her eyes were wide and she was literally bouncing up and down.

"Looks like someone has a crush!" she sang quietly, her smile so big I thought her face was going to break.

"How do you know?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I mean the girl just met me and all but still. I liked her as soon as I saw her.

"Ummm helloo Sherlock? You in there? Bella doesn't just say any guys names in her dreams, she's never done it before, unless it was when we're not together which is pretty much never if you haven't deduced that. DUH loser face!" she exclaimed quietly popping me on the head with her hand.

"Do you really think so? I mean she just met me and... well you know." I said a bit sure that her saying my name was all a fluke.

"Well I mean we'll just have to find out in the later days won't we?" she asked teasingly and I nudged her playfully.

"You are the strangest sister I have." I smiled.

"I'm the _only _sister you have crack head." she corrected me. Just the, Bella screamed, shooting up in her bed so fast that it pulled the IV out of her hand and that just made her scream more. I ran up to her and grabbed her arms, which were flailing helplessly in the air.

"NO! Please don't hit me again Charlie! I'm sorry! I didn't ask to go to the hospital I jus-" and then she started sobbing uncontrollably. I realized then that her eyes were shut.

"Bella! Bella!" I shook her and her eyes opened. Then she just started crying harder. I did the only thing I knew how to do, I hugged her close to me.

"Shhhh Bella shhh it's ok. Charlie won't hurt you again." I tried to soothe her but she only cried harder.

"Emmett, Charlie doesn't-"

"Bella you wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." Carlisles voice came from behind me. I let go of her and stepped back. As Carlisle checked her out and a nurse came in to put an IV back in her, I frowned. Alice _was _right. It was her own dan father doing this to her and she just proved it to us

* * *

**Bella Pov **

When I woke up, a whole bunch of people were there asking me questions. I had to try and convince Emmett, Alice, Esme, Jasper(Alices boy friend), Carlisle, and a police officer, that no one had beat me. I hated lying to them but ,yet still, I did it for hours and hours on in until I made them say that they believed me. I knew that none of them believed me, but played it off as if they did. Alice made every one leave the room and set a pair of clothes down on the end of the bed for me. Then, she stepped out of the room. I sighed in relief, I was finally able to wear some decent clothes. Or at least I thought. I cautiously got out of bed and slowly made my way over to the end of the bed. I was shocked to realize that I wasn't hurting in the least bit. I grabbed the clothes and gasped when I saw them. They were a black capsleeve shirt with jack skellington on it that looked to be a bit small(as in really tight looking), a washed out mini skirt with frayed edges, and a pair of black flip flops. There was no way I was wearing this. I walked up to my door and peeked my head out of the door.

"Mary Alice Cullen! Get your butt in here right now!" I barked, and saw her head snap toward me, a look of shock and fear in her big violet orbs. She walked up to me hesitantly and stopped in front of me. I opened the door a little more and she walked into the room. I shut the door behind me and started on her.

"What are those," I pointed to the supposed clothes sitting on the floor" and why can't I feel anything!"

"Those," she pointed to the clothes" are your clothes. And you can't feel anything because of the special pain killers Carlisle perscribed you!" she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh! Well I'm so not wearing those clothes as you call them." I stated matter of factly, thanking God that Carlisle had perscribed those pain killers to me.

"Yes you are!" Alice exclaimed.

"N o I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Bella!"

"Alice!"

"Puh-lease!" she begged, looking at me with her puppy dog eyes. Ugh! She knew I couldn't resist that.

"Why Al!" I whined.

"Because! We are going shopping as soon as YOU get ready. And yes you are wearing those clothes and I don't want you complaining about me buying the clothes for you!" she crossed her arms and gave me the' I'm-a-shopping-goddess-that-has-over-three-closets-full-of-clothes-and-you-better-not-defy-me-cause-I-may-be-small-but-I'll-kill-you' look.

"Shopping?" I asked as my head dropped low. She nodded.

"But Alice! My ribs they're- they're-,"

"They're going to be fine. We are going to take your pills wit you so you can take them if you start hurting. No we are going if I have to drag you by your hair, throw you in my car, and tie you down in a wheelchair! SO no more arguing and just put the damn stuff on please." her tone went from pleading to threatening in a second flat. It was actually kind of scary, even if she was only like 4''11 and 100lbs. soaking wet.

"UGHHH! Fine, whatever!" I groaned as I turned around and slid off my gown, thanking god that they let me keep my bra and underwear on. I heard Alice gasp and I automatically knew what it was from. she walked over to me, shock filled her features.

"Bella! What happened here? What's happening to you?" she asked while gently touching the bruises and cuts that were all over my middle back.

"Alice I can't -"

"Why not! Please Bella tell me! And don't lie this time! Please!" she broke down crying. I quickly threw on the clothes she gave me and kneeled down beside her.

"Shhh Al, I'll tell you but you have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"It depends on what it is."

"Alice, just swear!" I hissed to her and I felt her nod.

"I swear."

"Okay. These bruises are from... Charlie. He beats me just about every night... But I think he will stop!" I added quickly, as if that would make anything better. She stood up quickly, all signs of sadness replaced by fury.

"I'll kill him. No! Carlisle will kill him when I tell-"

"Alice NO! You swore!" I got up slowly off of the floor. I could feel the pain starting to make its way into my body again.

"That was before I found out that he beats you BELLA!" she screamed and I shrank back.

"Alice! No how -how cou-ugh!" I groaned as pain shot through my body so intensly, that I stumbled forward.

"Bella!" she grabbed my arms and led me to the bed, where I lay down. She handed me two pills and a bottle of water. I took the pills and she set the water down on the table beside my bed. These pills must have been quick to take effect because in a matter of minutes, I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Please don't tell Al." I begged.

"Fine, but I swear on every piece of clothing in my closet that if he starts beating you again, and I will know cause I have my ways, I will tell someone and get his stupid ass arrested." she spoke in a very grave tone. I nodded and got up.

"Now let's go shopping!" she exclaimed, grabbing all my stuff and putting it in a duffel bag. We walked out of the room heading towards the exit.


	5. my hero

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Charlie stopped the beatings. My ribs had completely healed up, and I had no more bruises on me. Charlie had stopped drinking and let Alice and Emmett hang around all the time. I even succumbed to let Alice buy these stupid clothes and play dress up with me every single morning. I was oblivious to the stares Emmett and i got when we were together because no one else mattered. OH! I forgot to mention, he asked me out about three weeks after the little hospital incident. I quit my job, I didn't like it anyways, and Emmett said I shouldn't work. The only thing that sucked was that Emmett and Jasper were seniors, who were going to the University of Washington the fall after their graduation, while Alice and I were juniors who had to stay at stupid Forks Highschool another year after they were gone. Other then that everything was perfect. Or so I thought.

"I'll miss you." Emmett said as we drove up to my house after our date at about ten pm.

"I'll miss you too." I smiled and leaned over to kiss him after he parked.

"Do you really have to go in there with _him_? I mean can't you just stay out here with me!" he whined setting his lips into a pout, laying his head on my shoulder. He really really hated Charlie with a burning passion.

"Em! I wish I could stay out here with you but I have homework from Mr.' Big bad trig teacher' and if I don't get it done Knowles will fillet me." I replied as his lips trailed kisses up and down my neck, occasionally stopping and staying in one spot. He was trying to distract me, and was doing a pretty damn good job of it.

"But I wanna spend more time with you!" he whined again then smiled mischievously."Maybe I could sneak up to your room so I could help you with your homework and spend more time with you."

"Park you car around the corner and run back to my house. Climb the tree next to my window. I'll have the window open a bit for you ok?" I asked even though he already knew what to do. He always snuck in my room. I'm proud to say we never did anything whatsoever but make out.

"Ok." he smiled as he leaned forward and kissed me. I broke the kiss and opened the door to the car.

"Baaaaabbbbyyyy! I wasn't done with you yet!" he complained as I shut his door and walked up to my own, opening it. I walked in the house and shut the door. I turned towards the living room and got scared at what I was seeing. There were about three Whiskey bottles lying on the floor in front of my feet. Whiskey always made him mean. I walked passed them and tried to climb the stairs so he didn't hear me but it was too late, he had already heard me.

"IASBELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR STUPID ASS UPSTAIRS AND WAIT FOR ME!" I heard him scream. I ran upstairs and opened my window a little bit. I sat on my bed and prepared myself for the beating I knew was going to come. A minute later Charlie came in swinging. His first blow caught me in the stomach. I hit the ground and started to crawl away from him, only to be kicked viciously in the ribs. Charlie stomped on my back and my arms collapsed in front of me. I could barely move from the pain that I was now in. He kicked and punched and slung me around for a bit before throwing me back on the floor.

"You little whore! I hate you! Why did you have to come live with me! Your worthless! No one could ever love you! You made me like I am! It's your fault! It's your fault!" Charlie repeated that last line as he kicked and punched me some more. He finally me in the back of the head, but not hard enough to knock me out. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow that would knock me out, but it never came. Instead there was a crash. I opened my eyes to see Emmett standing over my fathers unconscious body. He was shaking with uncontrollable rage.

"You dumb ass prick! I'm gonna kill you!" He lifted his fist up.

"Emmett! Baby stop!" I yelled as I scrambled up and over to Emmett, who stopped as soon as he saw me. Instead he gathered me in his arms, hugging me tight to him and burying his face in my hair. My entire body hurt. I couldn't move correctly and I felt my head spinning and I tried to fight the darkness that was enveloping me. I felt him take out his phone and dial a number.

"Yes, I need a police officer at..." he rattled off my address and told them what had happened. I hadn't realized that I was sobbing uncontrollably until Emmett laid me down on the bed and laid next to me, carressing my face.

"Shhh Bella, It will be okay. It will all be okay." he soothed me.

"Thank you Emmett." I replied weakly.

"Any time.." I couldn't fight the darkness anymore, it was just to strong.

"I love you Emmett." I whispered and heard him gasp as I drifted into unconciousness.

* * *

**Yeah so this one is kinda short... I know...REVIEWS PPL! I need to know if you want me to continue this story. I need 5 reviews by tomorrow saying yes if u do please...thanks soo much for reading...**


	6. The 'L word'

** I am so sorry to the peoples reviews I didn't reply to... So heres a thanks to y'all... Well I guess y'all wanna get to reading this chapter so here it is...**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up to someone tracing patterns on my back. My head was pounding with a headache and all the memories from last night came flooding back. One in particular stayed in my mind as I kept my eyes closed; Had I really said the 'L word 'to Emmett? I mean I knew I loved him, I could feel it in my heart, but did he love me back? _Well no time but now to find out. _I thought as I pretended to finally wake up, rolling on my other side and hitting something. I opened my eyes to see Emmett.

"Good morning baby." he kissed me. I smiled and looked around, noticing that this was not my room. I saw pictures of Emmett and me, Emmett and Alice, and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme.I was in Emmett's room.

"Hey.." my voice was hoarse. I had no clue why.

"So the dream screaming did take a toll on your voice." Emmett teased lightly, or at least tried to.

"Dream screaming?" I asked confused, resting my head on his chest.

"Yea... you were screaming 'Charlie stop it! Emmett don't kill him! ' over and over again. I was gonna wake you up but Carlisle just told me that you'd calm down. And when you did you told me you loved me," his voice grew very sweet"and then you said 'Alice! No more shopping! I'm not a barbie." he chuckled at the last part.

"Emmett, I can understand if-,"

"I love you too." he interrupted, and my breath caught in my throat. There was silence for a moment.

"Well I'm glad you feel the same way as me." I smiled before grabbing his face and kissing him.I giggled when he pulled me on top of him. His tongue flicked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, to which I happily obliged, opening my mouth just a little bit. My hands were roaming over his bare chest and his were running over my arms and down my outer thighs. We were beginning to go a bit far when ,thank god, there was a banging on the door.

"Emmett! Emmett! Is she up yet!" I heard Alice's soprano voice yell from outside the door. Emmett groaned and set me on the bed beside him. He kissed me once more.

"Pretend you're sleeping." he whispered, smiling. I nodded and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. I felt him get off the bed and, a second later, open the door.

"No Alice, as you can see, she is still asleep. So could you please have the courtesy to be just a _little_ quieter?" Emmett hissed.

"Grrr... _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Alice teased lightly.

"No! You could have woken her up stupid." he hissed again.

"Well so-rr-y. But I really think that she needs to wake up."

"Why?"

"Because there are some policey peoples down stairs and they need to talk to Bella about Charlie."

"Alice, she had a long night last night. She had dreams where she would-"

"Scream? Yeah I heard honey bunches. I wish I could magically make the officers go poof, but I can't, sorry. So go wake her up so we can get this over with please." she had a begging tone to her voice.

"Fine, let me go do that." I heard him say. Silence for a moment. Then I felt the bed lean in as Emmett sat down and , a moment later, his hot breath on my neck.

"It's time to wake up baby." he whispered ,kissing my neck and shaking me gently. I decided that was enough to wake me up. So I opened my eyes and stretched, only to be cut off short by a breath stopping kiss.

"Well I should get woken up like this way more often." I joked hoarsely.

"Well maybe I can wake you up like that more often." he said nuzzling my neck.

"AHEM!" I looked up and Alice was at the foot of Emmett's bed.

"Good morning Alice." I greeted her while Emmett was kissing my neck; to tell you the truth, it was very distracting.

"Good morning Bell's! Are you alright?" she went from bright to concerned in a second flat. These days I was starting to think Alice was bipolar.

"I'm fine Alice. I just have a headache that's all." I tried to sound nonchalant, but that wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do when you were talking about this type of situation.

"And you have a few bruises on the skin around your ribs." she replied. I looked at her questioningly .

"I dressed you last night hon." she stated and I looked down, finally realizing I wasn't wearing my flowy sun dress from last night. Instead, I was wearing black silky pajama shorts that were a bit short and a black spaghetti strapped pajama top.

"OH" was all I said and Emmet chuckled into the hollow of my neck.

"Come on Bella, we have to go talk to the cops about Charlie." she sounded a bit depressed and just a little angry.

"Okay... Emmett I have to get up." just now, I realized that he was still pinning me to the bed.

"But I don't want you too!" he complained, lifting his head from my neck to rest his forehead on mine.

"But you have to th-" I was cut off by another kiss from Emmett. I giggled.

"Em really I have to go downstairs, okay?" he groaned and I heard Alice giggle.

"I just can not get over how cute you two are together!" she exclaimed as he let me get off of the bed.

"Yeah let's go downstairs." I replied with fake enthusiasm. The three of us made our way downstairs. We walked in the living room to find police officer Larson and police person Derron sitting on a sofa speaking with Carlisle and Esme. As soon as Larson saw me, he stood up and came over to me,pulling me into a hug. Jamie Larson has known me since I was two years old. I didn't really know what's his face, but I did know he worshiped my so called 'father'.

"Bella! I am so sorry sweetheart!" Jamie exclaimed pulling me tighter. I heard Emmett cuss softly.

"Jamie! Can...not... beathe!" I gasped and he let go of me. The other police officer stood up.

"Let's get down to business. Do you have proof of your father hitting you?" Derron asked in a annoyed tone.

"Yea! And I have a witness and did you see the pictures from the hospital a few months ago!" he was already starting to aggravate me.

"Who was your witness?" he asked. I pointed behind me.

"Me boyfriend Emmett Cullen." I stated as Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist defensively. What's his face quirked an eyebrow.

"How can we be so sure that your father did it then? I mean this guy is huge!" he exclaimed and that's when I flipped.

* * *

**Uh oh that doesn't sound too good! Bella ain't very happy right now! I need ten reviews before I post another chapter darlin's...**


	7. are you serious?

**Thanks you all so much for the reviews and adds that I'm gettin! I actually feel like I'm a good writer... as I said I can't reply to all the reviews that I get so I thank you all for everything... Well I'm really guessing that ur wantin to know whats happenin... so here**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

"Have you gone completely stupid?" I yelled at the evil police officer.

"Miss you need too-"

"I don't need to do anything! What you need to do is shut up and never EVER accuse Emmett of anything ever again!" what a stupid prick!

"Well we need proof that your father did it and not him!" he started raising his voice, his professional composure dropping slightly.

"No you just are like in love with my dad! And hello Sherlock, Emmett showed up the day that I went to the hospital! I swear you are such a stupi-" Emmett put his hand over my mouth, but I was still screaming through his hand. Once he thought I calmed down, he slowly took his hand off my mouth.

"You do know that I can take you to jail for this right?" Derron asked sternly, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Oh really! I could personally give less of a damn what you do! Let go of me Emmett!" I screamed and Emmett's hands dropped. I pulled my shirt over my head and heard them all gasp.

"Do you see those bruises _officer_! All those bruises are from last night, and from Charlie! I felt it when he kicked me repeatedly in the stomach and when he threw me around the room like a rag doll! I was the one that heard him call me worthless and I was the one that dealt with that same treatment almost every day for most of my life! So do you really wanna keep trying to prove me wrong when _I WAS THERE?_" I pulled my shirt down and started crying.

"Now look what you did!" Emmett screamed, picking me up and cradling me in his arms like a small child. I felt another hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Jamie standing there.

"It's okay Bella, your dad is gonna see the opposite side of the justice system this time." he spoke gravely.

"B-ut he tr-tried t-to say t-that Em-mett did it! H-he would ne-ver d-do that!" I sobbed as Emmett's protective arms tightened around me

"We're gonna leave now." I heard Jamie say.

"Yeah, I think that would be best before he actually saw me lose my temper." Emmett hissed, pointing at Derron who was staring wide eyed at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Bye Bella." Jamie whispered. Then,I heard the door shut.

"Bell's?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Yea?"

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Yea." He started walking towards the stairs.

"Wait Emmett!" Alice yelled and we stopped.

"What Alice?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"We have to tell her."

"No Al. Not right now."

"Emmett what is it." I asked looking up at him. I had a feeling this was just going to make things worse.

* * *

**Ya sorry for the super short chapter.. I just had to get Bellas flip out out of the way...lol 5 reviews and I'll post another chapter...**


	8. questions

**Heyy yall ! Im sooo sorry for not updating in forever its just ive had bronchitus and pneumonia ive been sick lately so plzzz forgive me... also can you read my other fanfic from the covenant and review... its called pain with love... thank you soo much and if you have any ideas for the story they are completely welcome and i would gladly use as many as I can of them... thanks **

**Midnight angel**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Would you just tell me already Em?" I was already stressed out enough, not to mention I was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. Emmett was fidgeting,that's never good. I learned shortly after we started dating that he fidgets when he's nervous about something.

"Bella, your mom is coming down." Ooooh that was a slap in the face. My eyes grew about as big around as a baseball. My mother and I didn't exactly get along when I lived with her in Phoenix. Actually we hated each other,which was the whole reason why I moved down to Forks.

"W-what? why?" I was absolutely shocked. Why would _Renee_ want to come down here? She hasn't called in oh about four years.

"She's worried about you Bells." was Alice's response.

"She's _worried _about me? If she was so worried about me then why didn't she ever call? That pathetic excuse of a mother would never be worried about me." I felt anger rise up inside of me. Worried my ass, she probably just wanted something from me that belonged to Charlie.

"Bella, when I called her she said she had tried to call a lot of times to apologize for being such a terrible mother, but Charlie would answer and say you were in dispose." she called her? What the hell? How did she even get my mothers number?

"You called her? What the hell Alice? How did you even get her number! Emmett put me down!" he set me down on the ground and stepped back hastily. Alice's eyes were as round as saucers.

"It was in your phone Bella. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. So I grabbed your phone and called your mom. I'm really-"

"So! You not only call the last person I want to talk to, but you invade my privacy by going through my phone! Wow! That's wonderful Alice! Thanks oh so much for being such a fantastical friend! Maybe next time you should stay out of my business!" Alice looked like she had been slapped, and she kinda had been, well verbally at least. I really didn't want to be so mean to Alice, but I needed to take my anger out on someone and she just happened to be the first person that made me a little mad. I felt really bad under the anger and I knew I was gonna have to do a lot of apologizing.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to look out for you Isabella!" she then ran up stairs to her room. A moment later I heard a door slam. I turned to Emmett who, by this time, looked a little more than shocked.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"I know baby. Let's get you upstairs so you can go to sleep again." he gently picked me up and carried me upstairs to his room.

**Alice pov**

I can't believe she snapped on me like that! All I tried to do was help and she screams at me. Well yes I did invade her privacy, but for a good reason! I always wondered why Bella never talked about Renee, and now I guess I found out. I laid on my bed and shoved my face into a pillow. Then, I screamed as loud as my little heart would allow. Damn did that feel good. My cell phone started playing the song 'everything' by Lifehouse and I brightened. There was only one person with that ring tone.

"Hi Jazzy!" I was already starting to forget my anger.

"Hey babe. Do you mind if I come over and hang with you for a little while? Rose is being a whiny bitch and she's got Edward over." Jasper wasn't very fond of Rosalie's boyfriend Edward Masen. In fact I don't think anyone in this household particularly cared for Edward.

"Sure Jaz! You know I don't mind if you come over!" I was excited that I would get to see him today. It had been three days since I last saw him and it felt like forever.

"Okay. I love you Alice."

"I love you too." and I hung up. Me and Jasper never say bye to eachother. It's too cliche. I mean goodbyes are for someone you'll never see again. I knew I was gonna see him almost every day. That is, until he goes to college, and moves on to prettier girls.

I was so happy when he pulled up that I flew down the stairs and out the door. I ran right into his waiting arms and heard his deep chuckle. I bent his head down to mine and placed a tiny kiss on his lips.

"I missed you Jaz!"

"I missed you too darlin'" I absolutely loved when he let his southern accent come out for a little while. He walked me up the stairs and told me to wait on the porch, so I did. When he came up the stairs, he had a bouquet of red and white roses in his hand.

"These," he handed me the bouquet" are for you."

"Jazzy! They're so pretty! Thank you!"I ran inside and put them in a vase. I ran back outside into his waiting arms.

"They pale in comparison to you extravagant beauty Aly." he whispered in my ear. What he did next shocked the hell out of me. He dropped to one knee and took my hand.

"Alice, I know you're worried that I'll go off to college next year and forget about you. I just wanna let you know that you are absolutely unforgettable. These last three years with you have been the best of my life. I wanna spend every day of the rest of my life like that. I wanna spend it with you... Mary Alice Cullen," he paused and pulled a little black velvet box out of his pocket. What he asked made my heart go 100 miles an hour "will you marry me?" he looked so nervous as he glanced up at me.

"Yes yes yes! A million times yes Jasper! I will most definitely marry you!" I pulled him up and crushed myself against him ,standing on my tip toes and kissing him on the lips, making it last.

"You have no idea how long I planned for this moment. I had Bella come ring shopping with me so I could pick out the perfect ring. He opened the velvet box to reveal what was indeed the perfect had a beautiful gold band that was cut thin so it would look great. There were three diamonds in it. One of them towered up in the very middle of the ring. There was one on each side of it that were lower than the middle one. I just about cried when he slipped it on my left hand.

"SO, are you gonna tell the family?"

"Nope! _We _are gonna telll the family tonight at dinner!" I chirped.

"Whatever you say, my dear Fiancee'" he smiled and bent down to kiss me again.

* * *

**thank god I'm finally caught up with my writing... as i said at the top im sorry ive juss been sick... 10 reviews- you get a chapter monday**

**20- you get one tomorrow**

**21 or more (which i highly doubt) youll get one later on tonight**


	9. announcement

**you have no idea how sorry i am for not posting sooner!thanks so much to all the brilliant reviewers and people who added this story! i really dont know what I would do without you! im sorta having writers block so this chapter may be short and it may suck big time!Oh ya and the flashback is in italics.  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I rolled over on my back to stare at the ceiling. I hadn't been able to sleep because I felt so bad about blowing up at Alice. I groaned and slapped myself in the head. _Bells, how could you be so stupid! All she was trying to do was help! _I though t as I stepped out of bed and walked to the bedroom door.I was going to go apologize to Alice right now! I walked out into the hall and down two doors to a double door room. I smiled gently, touching the door with my fingers. Alice always had to do it big. Her room was originally two rooms, but Carlisle knocked down the wall that was dividing them and made the other huge bathroom into a closet for Alice. I had so many good times running into this door when I was younger.

_"Bella!Come out come out wherever you are!" a four year old pixie with black spiky hair was running around her newly remodeled room playing hide and seek with me. I was hiding in her old closet, under the pile of clothes she had given me that were too big on her frame.I tried to keep as quiet as I could because Alice has great ears. There was a short pause and then a door shut. I figured that she had went somewhere else to look for me, so I stepped out of the closet, smoothing my floral skirt and baby blue tank top. I walked towards base, which was Alice's door to her room. Right as I touched it, the doors swung open and one hit me in the face. I fell to the floor crying as my nose poured blood all over Alice's new hardwood floor._

_"Bella! I so sorry! I go get daddy! He can fixes everything!" I heard her run down the hall screaming for her daddy. A second later,Carlisle came running through the door._

"_Bella! Oh sweetheart are you all right?" Alice's father asked, examining my nose. I was slightly bleary eyed from the tears that fell freely from my eyes. I nodded mutely looked up at him._

_"Ally didn't mean to hurt me. Her accidentally did it. Shes not in trouble, is her?"_

_"No sweetheart, she's not in trouble. Lets go get that nose fixed okay?" he scooped me up into his arms and took me to his study. I came back happy as ever and ready to play something else._

I smiled at the memory and knocked on her door. I heard giggling and then the door opened, revealing a slightly messy looking Alice. Her hair was in every which direction and her cheeks were flushed. She looked up at me with those huge violet orbs and I immediately felt ten times worse.

"Alice, I'm so sorry for being so mean. All you were trying to do was help. I mean I know I'm having a bad week but thats no reason to take it out on you. All you've tried to do is help and I just blow up at you like it's your fault that my father is stupid and drunk all the time. And I have absolutely no right to -," Alice put her petite hand over my mouth and silenced me.

"It's ok Bella. I know you've been having a really hard time. Forget it, it's all okay. But i have important news!" she squealed, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the room.

"Alice what's this ab- oh hi Jasper!" I changed my wording mid- sentence and smiled at Jasper.

"Heya Bell's how ya holding up?"

"FIne, just wondering what Alice here has to tell me. I wasn't interrupting anything was I ?" I looked around nervously as I waited for their response. I heard Alice laugh softly.

"No silly, we just wanted to tell you that we are now engaged!" she squeaked, jumping up and down like she was on some wierd drug. I stood stunned for a second and watched her grin fade. Now she looked at me like she was sad. "Are you not happy for me?" I felt a grin spread across my face as I looked at Jasper.

"Of course I am happy for you Ally! But I knew before you did." I looked at her expectantly.

"I know, Jazzy told me. Loser" I saw her give me a mock glare before running and jumping in my arms. I hugged her back gleefully as she cried tears of joy. I sighed contentedly. Everything was back to normal. Well about as normal as you could get when your psycho mother that you haven't seen in about 6 years decides to come get you from a place you don't wanna leave after your best friend tells her that your dad is a drunk bastard that beats you.

* * *

I was exhausted when I reached Emmett's bed, which he was currently occupying. I smiled as I took in his sleeping form. His face was blank and smooth, devoid of emotion due to the oblivion of sleep. One arm was splayed across the bed and the other was on his chest. I carefully settled myself on the bed next to him and curled up by his side. He smiled for a moment and put his arms around me,enveloping me in his warmth. I fell asleep with a contented sigh and a smile on my face.

When I woke up, it was near dinner time. Emmett was idly drawing circles on the sliver of skin that was showing due to my shirt riding up while I slept. I looked up at him and he grinned serenely at me.

"Well hello there sleepy head." he leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

"Hi there." I was still groggy from sleeping and my voice was quiet.

"Did you sleep good?" his voice was gentle.

"Yeah, I actually slept wonderfully. What about you?" I looked up at him questioningly. He smiled softly and stroked my cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"I slept peacefully. And waking up with you by my side only made it better." I couldn't help but smile happily up at the amazing baby faced boy.

"I think I'm gonna get up and go take a- EMMM! No tickling allowed!" I giggled uncontrollably as he very gently tickled my ribs and my stomach.

"You are not allowed to get up." he growled playfully, continuing to tickle me.

"Please, I'll stay I'll stay! Just no more tickling." I gasped out through laughs and gasps. He finally ceased his tickling and wrapped his arm around my waist instead.

"I win." Emmett burrowed his face into the crook of my neck.

"But I need to go get a shower and get dressed." I complained knowing I was stuck until he decided to let me up.

"Too bad for the Bella!" he sang in my ear. I couldn't help but smile through my fake pout.

"Please Em?" I brought his face up to mine and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He looked at me and groaned. His arms loosened around my waist.

"Fine... Just hurry up!" he growled as I jumped up off of the bed. I walked into the bathroom where my bag of toiletries was and saw that Alice already had everything picked out for me. I walked over to the shower and turned it on. Then I stripped out of my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned at the angry black marks that were covering my middle and back. _Oh well. It could have been much worse if it weren't for Emmett._ I thought as I stepped under the spray of the water. The warmth of it made me want to stay in there forever because my body was so sore. But,I didn't. As soon as I was clean, I stepped out of the steaming mass that the shower had become and grabbed a towel for my hair and one for my body. I dried my body off and put my bra and underwear ,that Alice had laid out, on. Then I picked up the outfit she wanted me to wear. The jeans were hip hiphuggers that looked washed out and there was a black shirt with the name_ Dolce & Gabanna _on the front in white cursive. Of course Alice had to pick something expensive for me to wear. I slipped the jeans on,they were surprisingly comfortable, and pulled the tight shirt over my head. I sighed and threw my wet brown locks into a ponytail without brushing it. I opened the door and stepped out,only to be enveloped by strong arms.

"Em! What are you doing?" I giggled slightly and stood up on my tip toes to kiss him. His lips were gentle and urgent on mine and I smiled into the kiss. Emmett pulled away with a goofy grin on his face.

"I was hugging you Silly Bella!" Emmett laughed. He seemed a lot more joyful than normal.

"What are you so-"

"GUYS! TIME FOR DINNER!" It was Alice's bell like voice that chimed up the stairs. I groaned and untangled myself from Emmett's arms, walking towards the door. He followed suit and we descended the stairs together. The rest of the people were already seated at the table and they all smiled when we took our places at the gigantic ebony structure. They had decided to invite Jasper's parents to dinner so they too could hear the announcement. We put some food on our plates and began eating. Dinner time was filled with laughter and jokes. I couldn't stop smiling at the way Alice would look at Jasper. She had so much love and adoration for him, and he for her. Once dinner was done, Alice and Jasper stood up. Alice was grinning from ear to ear while Jasper looked around nervously. Everyone looked at the beautiful couple expectantly.

"Guys, Jasper and I have some very important news to share with you." Alice's voice sounded a little nervous. She looked at me and I smiled encouragingly.

"Well then Alice, what is it dear?" Esme looked at her daughter expectantly, a small smile playing on her lips. Jasper cleared his throat and the eyes that were watching Alice turned to him.

"Today, I asked Alice to marry me. With her fathers permission of course."he cast his gaze to the floor.

"And I accepted. Which means...IM ENGAGED!" she squealed. There was utter and complete silence.

* * *

_Hey there guys! It's about time that I updated right? Well, Im so sorry it took so long, I have just had alot going on... But I promise, no more long waits. So... UPDATES PLEASE!_


	10. the reasons I love you

**I know I said no more long breaks but I just got stuck guys! Ill be trying to update more often!**

* * *

**Bella**

Emileah, Jasper's mother, was the first to speak. Her almost clear blue eyes lit up like diamonds, catching the light and twinkling. She stood up, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. His father Branson stood up along side his wife, his mahogany hair, green eyes, and lanky figure in sharp contrast to Emileah's short and statuesque figure.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you both! I have loved you since the first moment I met you, my dear Alice.I always knew she would be the one." Her mild southern accent made her words flow like honey.

"Son, you picked a great choice. I love Alice like a daughter already." Branson's deep southern accent followed. Alice positively glowed with happiness.

"I love you guys too! I'm so happy that y'all approve of this!" she rose from her seat and ran to Emileah and Branson, hugging both of them and jumping up and down. Emmett and I just sat next to one another, smiling like idiots.

"Maybe that'll be me and you in a year or two." I looked over at Emmett and smiled at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing. _I love you_, he mouthed.

"I love you too." I replied. Jasper stood up and clinked a spoon to his glass and everyone went silent.

"I have something for my fiance`. I wrote it last night before I even asked her. It's called I love you because." He cleared his throat and began.

_"My dearest Alice,_

_I love you because you are beautiful._

_I love you because you are smart._

_I love you because you make me smile and because you make me laugh._

_I love you because you are a great friend, to me and everyone else who needs it._

_I love you because you are the best person in the world._

_But I love you the most because you are YOU. You're heart is the best I've ever seen._

_I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much Mary Alice Cullen, soon to be Mrs. Alice Hale._

_With all my love,_

_Jasper Elijah_ Hale" When he finished,Alice ran to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you either!" She kissed him and everyone clapped. Looking at them, I realized with a sadness that I would never have that relationship with my parents. They would never get excited about me being engaged. They would never sit in the front row at my wedding and my dad would never give me would never hold their grandchild. At that, I started to tear up majorly and had to wipe my eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"You okay?" Emmett asked, squeezing my hand again.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy for them both!" I replied smiling waterily. I continued to watch both familys interactions with one another sadly, wishing I could have had a normal family.

* * *

**Alice**

I was with mine and Jasper's family letting the oggle my gorgoues engagement ring. I just so happened to look over at Bella, meeting her warm brown eyes. She smiled, tryng to be cheerful, but I saw the sadness underneath it all. Bless her heart, she was trying to stay happy for me! I knew what she was thinking already and that made me regret calling her mother at all. I looked over at Emmett, who was watching her with worried eyes. HE really did love her...alot, and that made me smile because I knew she would always be safe with him, and vice versa. I waved both of them over and watched as Emmett took her hand and pulled her over to the group.

"Oh, Bella! It's been so long since I have seen you dear! Where have you been?" Emileah hugged her lightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know it's been a while Mrs. Hale, I've just had alot going on these past few months." Bella replied, polite as always. Emileah smiled and scrunched her nose.

"Please, call me Emileah. Mrs. Hale is my mama's name."

"Of course, Emileah." Bella said softly. I looked from Bella to Emmett, who smiled widely. My brother was adorable with his dimples! I grinned back at him, happy that Bella was seeming to enjoy herself. Then I turned to Jasper and grabbed his hand, sqeezing it for a short moment. He looked down at me, his goreous golden brown eyes sparkling.

"I love you Jazzy." I said, bumping him with my shoulder.

"I love you too, My Alice." he replied warmly, bumping me back. I knew I could keep this man for the rest of my life and be content, and I had the chance that I didn't intend to blow.

* * *

**Bella**

The rest of the night flowed effortlessly by, keeping me smiling and laughing the whole time. I loved all of Alice and Jasper's family,except Rosalie, and loved when I got the chance to spend my time with them. By midnight, it was time for everyone to start heading out.

"You three don't have to go home if you don't want to. We have spare rooms you all may sleep in if you want to." Esme kindly offered.

"Oh, thank you so much for the kind offer ma'am, but we have things we must attend to at home. " Branson replied, taking Esme's hand and kissing it like a true southern gentleman." Jasper, of course, opted to stay the night. Everyone knew he wasn't going to sleep in a guest bedroom. After Emileah and Branson left, Alice and I told Esme we would do the dishes. It would also give us a little time to talk. Once I was elbow deep in dishes and scrubbing, the conversation started.

"So," Alice paused for a second, "I really am sorry about calling your mom." I sighed, still feeling like a horrible best friend for blowing up at her earlier.

"It's fine Alice. I was just kind of stressed earlier, and I haven't talked to my mom in almost a year nor have I seen her in 3."

"Why _haven't _you talked to your mom in so long, by the way?" She inquired, rinsing and drying dishes as they came.

"Well, you know how my mom used to be on drugs real bad when I was about ten?" more scrubbing.

"Yeah, that's the reason your 'rentals split in the first place right?" I nodded remembering before the divorce, before things went to hell.

"Well, after she got out of rehab for the fourth time, she got back on the drugs. Now she does it all :crack, heroin, coke, meth, whatever she can get her hands on. I got tired of sending her money for her drug habit, and she told me she hated me and never wanted anything to do with me again. Haven't talked to her since." Alice squeaked and I shrugged my shoulders, feigning nonchalance. On the inside, though, I was screaming for this subject to be done with. She seemed to get the feeling and changed the subject.

"Sooooo..." She grinned happily and splashed a little warm water at me.

"So what?" I couldn't help but smile back at her. It was impossible not to smile around her.

"You and my brother. How're things going with you two?" She bumped me lightly and I giggled

"Things are going really well. I mean like _really really _well, Alice! I'm so happy, he is one of the best things in my life right now." I replied with a goofy grin.

"YAAYYY!"

"Oh, and guess what?" I stage whispered.

"Oooh, what?" she asked really loud. I got real close to her and stage whispered again.

"He told me he loved me." her violet eyes got really round and she gasped.

"What did you say?" she practically yelled.

"SHHHH! Alice lower the vloume.", I scolded teasingly,"I told him I loved him too, of course!" She bounced up and down gleefully, pulling me into her arms to make me bounce with her.

"I always told you that you should be my sister, and now you're really _going to be_!" she squealed.

"Whoa there Ally! I wouldn't go that far just yet." I glared at me so I flicked some of my soapy water at her, getting it on her face. She then proceeded to do the same with the warm water. The end result was this: Alice and I having to mop a very wet floor while dripping wet. After we made sure the mess was completely cleaned up, and we were sort of dry-ish, she and I headed to our respective rooms. I walked into Emmett and I's room and stopped dead in my tracks. My gorgeous boyfriend was _shirtless_ doing pushups on the floor. I watched his muscles in his shoulders ripple with every move he made. All I could do was stand there and stare in awe.

"Like what you see, babe?" Emmett looked over his shoulder and grinned at me.

"Yes, _very much_ so." I smiled, watching him get up off the floor and walk towards me. He put his arms around me and made a face. "What?" I asked.

"Why are you wet?" he inquired raising one eyebrow.

"Me and Alice were washing dishes." Was my simple answer and he nodded.

"Water fight?"

"Yep."

"Thought so." He replied and I smiled, reaching on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. My lips lingered on his for just a little bit longer, then I pulled away with a smile on my face.

"I'm going to freshen up, kay?"

"Okay babe." I walked into the bathroom without grabbing any clothes. I knew that Alice already had some picked out for me... I really was her barbie. I turned the shower on and stripped slowly, looking at the clothes laid on the bathroom counter. I smiled at her thoughtfullness; she had put out my favorite pajamas, basketball shorts and a tank top.

"Thank you, Alice." I said aloud as I stepped into the warm steam of the shower. I took as long as I could in the shower, letting the warm spray hit my body as I shaved and washed my hair/body. Once I was certain I was squeaky clean I turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing the towel hanging on the wall and drying off. I put the pajamas on and threw my still wet hair on top of my head in a messy bun. I walked out of the room to see Emmett standing in front of the mirror, seemingly talking to had something in his hands that he kept fidgeting with.

"Hey babe, what ya got there?" I asked, walking over to the bed and plopping down on it. His head snapped up and he looked at me.

"Oh, this? Just something I wanna give to you." He replied smiling slightly, making dimples appear on his gorgeous face. He walked to the bed and sat next to me, taking one of my hands into his very large one. With the other hand, he showed me a long black velvet box. He held it out to me. "Open it before I die from anticipation." His eyes twinkled in the dim lights of the room. I was apprehensive at first, but then I slowly reached my hand out and lifted the lid of the box... and gasped from what was in it.

* * *

**I know what all of you are probably thinking... "It's about dang time she updated this!" I know I know I'm horrible.. I've just had some terrible writers block! Criticism would really be great! In the next chapter you get to meet THIS version of bella's mother... DUN DUN DUN! Reviews are love!**

**BigXxDreamer**


	11. Chapter 11

**DEAR ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC READERS,**

**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS FIC AGAIN! NOW DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE THE REASON I'M DOING THIS IS BECAUSE..**

**I AM POSTING A NEW AND BETTER VERSION OF THIS FIC! YAAY!**

**THIS ONE WILL BE UP FOR VIEWING WHILE THE NEW ONE IS BEING POSTED,BUT WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AS SOON AS THAT HAPPENS.**

**THE REASON FOR THIS IS BECAUSE THIS FIC IS VERY POORLY WRITTEN, HAVING BEEN FROM WHEN MY **

**WRITING SKILLS WERE VERY FIRST STARTING TO DEVELOP.**

**ANOTHER REASON BEING BECAUSE IT IS TAKING ME TOO LONG TO UPDATE THIS FIC.**

**LET ME REMIND YOU THAT THE REVAMPED VERSION OF THIS FIC WILL HAVE THE SAME STORY LINE,**

**BUT WILL BE WRITTEN BETTER! SO DO NOT FRET MY PRETTIES!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ MY NEW FIC AS AVIDLY AS YOU GUYS HAVE READ THIS ONE!**

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF MY READERS, AND THE NEW STORY SHOULD BE UP BY SOMETIME TODAY!**

**3 bigXxdreamer**


End file.
